


Untitled Tidal ficlet (deleted scene)

by acidpop25



Series: Tidal [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Tidal ficlet (deleted scene)

**Author's Note:**

> This got cut from the last fic because it had no real narrative purpose, but it's such a sweet little scene that I had to share.

“Danny? Danny, hey. Wake up.”

“Shit,” Danny mutters, dragging a hand blearily across his eyes, “did I seriously just fall asleep at my desk?”

“To be fair, you’ve been up for, what, two days straight?” Chin says, perching on the edge of Danny’s desk and pressing a cup of coffee into his hand. Danny takes a deep gulp and sighs appreciatively, then sets the coffee down and lets his head drop to rest against Chin’s side.

“Right, okay,” Danny says, voice muffled, “what’ve we got? I assume you’re not just waking me for no reason, you’re not a cruel guy.”

Chin drops a hand to the back of Danny’s neck, rubbing at the tense muscle he finds there. “There’s another crime scene. After we check it out, though, you’re going home and getting some sleep so you’re not useless later.”

“This your orders or McGarrett’s?” Danny asks, and groans a little when Chin’s fingers work loose a particularly tight knot. Chin smiles faintly.

“No reason it can’t be both. Up and at ‘em, Williams.”

Danny gets to his feet with a grumble and a yawn, snagging the coffee with one hand and Chin’s waist with the other. “Thanks, Chin,” he murmurs, and steals a lazy, fond kiss before heading out to meet Steve at the car. For once, Danny’s glad he’s not the one driving.


End file.
